Exploits of a Bored Teenager
by Kai-Ree Dahl
Summary: Harry Potter is bored. And what does a bored teen do when his friends won't write him? He talks to the bank, of course! Rated T for paranoia.
1. Boredom

An: Alright this will contain a couple Ocs. I like Ocs. They amuse me to no end.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter. If I did I would have gotten a new laptop.

Anywho, let's get started.

* * *

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Fourth Champion, The-Boy-Who-Lied. These were all names given to one scraggly, all too skinny, raven haired boy of 15.

When people thought of these names, they saw a strong, arrogant young man who grew up with some obscure, powerful pureblood family in almost complete isolation. They thought of manors and servants and house-elves and wealth. They thought of the Triwizard tournament, but not the death of one Cedric Diggory. They thought of him being a liar and, perhaps, a teenage murderer.

When Harry's friends thought of him, Hermione in particular, they saw a depressed teenager that had been cut off from contacting them all summer. They saw the brave man he was, jumping in to save his friends without even a thought or hesitation. They saw the shy boy wearing the rags that they'd met on the train. They saw their friend, Harry.

When his relatives thought of him they thought of a freak, of course. They obviously didn't know what the neighbors thought of them, or what their neighbors' daughters thought of Harry.

Harry didn't know either.

He was so used to the staring at school that, on an afternoon walk through the suburbs, he didn't pay the ones on Privet Drive any mind. If he had looked up from his brooding he would have seen the lust filled stares of every female between the ages of 12 and 18. Everyone but Harry knew that young girls love a bad boy.

If he'd known this he would have immediately changed his looks, but of course, Harry was as oblivious to girls as always.

A week after summer started, Harry found himself supremely bored. He'd already finished his summer homework, read all his old textbooks, doodling all over them, and gone to town twice. He was running out of things to do. He didn't have a library card and he doubted that his uncle would get one for him. He couldn't fly. He couldn't practice magic. He couldn't write his friends. He couldn't write his godfather.

What could he do?

An idea occurred to him four hours into his game of 'stare at the ceiling until it bursts into flames.' It wasn't very productive but, hey, it kept him slightly occupied.

Deciding to go through with his idea he started writing. Hedwig saw him at his desk and started to flap her wings excitedly. She hadn't gotten to pass messages in forever. She didn't like the mean and ugly man who made her master all depressed.

Harry rolled the note up and tied it to her leg. Hedwig gave him an affectionate nudge and flew out the window. Harry watched from his dimly lit room as she disappeared into the sunset.

Resigning himself to boredom for another day or so, he continued his game.

* * *

Gringotts Wizarding Bank in Diagon Alley, London was known for it's professionalism and security. It was rumored that there were dragons guarding the high security vaults. The Teller Room was usually almost silent. As was the Enterprise Room. It was usually the type of place that gave most people the urge to whisper, like in a library.

Usually.

"WHAT?!" A voice screamed through the quiet, causing a few people to jump in surprise.

In the Enterprise room, most commonly know as the adventure room, a woman stood in front of the teller. She had been the one to scream in disbelief.

The goblin had flinched when she'd shouted and it was quite understandable why he did.

The woman was tall, about 6' 3" with long silvery hair and brilliant blue eyes narrowed into slits. She had multiple piercings in her ears and on her face that looked as if they would maim anyone who got too close. She was wearing a long black duster and black cargo pants, both with numerous buckles and straps. She was quite an intimidating figure when you added in that she was practically vibrating with anger.

"What do you mean you're not gonna fund us?" She asked tensely, her Scottish brogue thickening with anger. The goblin winced.

"We of Gringotts are sorry to inform you, Lady McClain, that we do not have the excess money that we had last year. We have already used up our expedition money on excavating new Egyptian tombs." He informed the woman shakily. Her eye twitched violently.

"I have to go on that quest!" Finally noticing that the goblin was cowering, she calmed down. "What can I do to be able to go on my quest?"

The goblin let out a small sigh of relief. He searched through his folders for a few moments.

"Here it is!" He proclaimed at last, holding a form out to the woman. She glanced over it.

"A sponsor?" She asked incredulously. "Where am I going to get a sponsor?" The goblin gave her a shaky, fanged grin.

"Wait a few days and we'll send you the ones we get." The woman looked at the goblin suspiciously before sighing in resignation.

"Alright, I guess that's the best I can hope for." Slipping the form into her leather satchel, she exited the Enterprise Room, leaving behind a relieved goblin.

In the Teller Room, she was given a wide berth due to her clothes and grumpy demeanor. She didn't pay the sneering purebloods any attention.

She made her way to a room in the Leaky Cauldron, bypassing the many hags and pub dwellers. Tom, the wizened old bartender waved at her entrance, as did several of the other pub regulars.

The room she entered was already unlocked and the occupants were amusing themselves in various ways. Why was there a hot dog on the ceiling?

A small Asian girl spotted her first.

"So how'd it go, Bryna?" She said with incredible enthusiasm. Her short magenta hair was spiked out in all directions. She had brown eyes and pale skin and was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a brown leather jacket.

"We've been delayed for a few days until we get a sponsor." Bryna said. She looked closer at the short girl. "Sayuri, have you had caffeine?" Sayuri nodded happily, bouncing up and down.

Bryna turned to the rest of the room.

"Who in the world let Sayuri have caffeine?" A tall dark-skinned man guiltily raised his hand.

"I did not know that she would become so energized." He Informed her in his deep voice. He had recently identified his curious, thick accent as Nigerian. His head was shaved and he had deep brown eyes that anyone could get lost in. He had on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Yerodin, that wasn't smart." Another man, this one with tan skin and an American accent. "I've only known Sayuri here for two weeks but even I know that you don't give short people caffeine."

Yerodin rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I realize that, Jacob." He replied.

"Good to know." Jacob said back. He was a tall man, taller than Bryna, with dark red hair and thin glasses perched on his nose. He was wearing an open blue plaid shirt and ripped blue jeans. You could tell just from looking at him that he was a relaxed person.

"There is no need to worry about our sponsor." A blonde girl cut in. She had large blue eyes and a leather band around her forehead. She was wearing a simple blue sun-dress and flats.

"Really?" Bryna asked. "You can be sure of that, Luna?"

Luna nodded sagely, her focus on something else entirely. "His letter will come tomorrow." Bryna smiled brilliantly.

"Woohoo!" She fist pumped into the air. The hotdog suddenly chose that moment to fall. Onto Jake's head.

* * *

The next day, Bryna made her way to Gringotts once again, this time with Luna in tow.

The bank's patrons gave them an even wider berth this time due to Luna's swaying and drifting.

There was a different goblin in the Enterprise Room, but he had been informed of their visit yesterday. Although he did not seem as intimidated as the last one was.

"Lady McClain, we do not have any sufficient letters as of yet." He drawled. Luna stared unblinkingly at the goblin for a few minutes before searching through her satchel for something. The goblin sighed in relief. Her stare was unnerving, almost like she could see into his soul.

"It will be here in a moment." Luna said airily. The goblin was about to retort when a snowy owl flew in and dropped a letter on his desk. Reading the address on the envelope the goblin blinked.

"Is this what you've been waiting for?" The goblin asked bemused. Without waiting for an answer, he opened the envelope and began reading. The further down the letter he read the more he chuckled. When he read the name he fell out of his chair laughing. Luna laughed politely along. Bryna looked at the two weirdly.

Finally able to grasp a bit of the decorum Gringotts is known for, he sat up handed the letter to Bryna. "This is for you, milady."

Taking the letter she started reading.

Dear Griphook,

Sorry about addressing this letter to you, you're the only goblin I know the name of. You should know that I'm only writing this letter out of need for something to do. I've been back from school for a week and I've already exhausted my limited options.

I heard that Gringotts does expeditions from my friend's brother, Bill. He's a curse breaker and I thought that would be something cool to do. Money is not an issue. I can pay. All I need is something to do for the rest of this summer. If you could give that or suggest anything, that would be great.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

P.S. Sorry for the stains, it's coffee.

Bryna looked up and thought for a moment. Harry Potter. She'd heard that name somewhere before. Wasn't he some kid who was famous for stopping some Dark Lord in Britain? She shrugged.

"Alright." She said. She handed Luna the letter. "Can you write a response and fill out his paperwork?" Luna nodded cheerfully as they stepped out of Gringotts.

"The wrackspurts will help me formulate the correct words."

They split up at the junction for Knockturn Alley. Bryna waved goodbye as Luna continued on to the Leaky Cauldron to tell the others and to write a letter.

Bryna smiled in the direction of her ditsy younger friend. Then she popped her collar and slinked further into the dark alley.

She had information to gather about a certain ride to their first destination.

* * *

Harry had found that, in the two days he was left alone, he could not burn through the ceiling with his eyes because he did not have laser vision. Or that his glasses had been enchanted to contain his laser vision, but that was absurd. Or was it?

Listening closely to the evening news report from his room, he could hear the TV get turned off and the door opening and closing three times. Looks like it was time to raid the fridge.

Harry snuck over to the window to make sure they really were gone before walking down the stairs. There was a bottle of alcohol poorly hidden behind the fridge that he stayed clear away from. What if his uncle had drunk from it? He shuddered. Instead, he grabbed sandwich supplies and a root beer hidden behind what his relatives called 'rabbit food'. He climbed back up to his room with his food stash and started doodling in an old notebook of Dudley's while eating.

Hm, he thought staring at his cartoonified Dumbledore, when I think about it Dumbledore looks like Gandalf the White.

Having been so caught up in his doodles, he didn't notice Hedwig enter nor did he notice the other owl following closely behind, a regal grey bank owl.

Hedwig waited patiently, sipping from her water bowl, used to her master's brooding tendencies, but the other owl was getting rather irritated at having to wait. It finally gave up waiting on Harry and started pecking the back of his head.

"OW!" He shouted in surprise. He looked up at the furious owl. "You could have just hooted."

He took the letter from the owl which flew away almost immediately. It was followed by Hedwig's intense glare. No one hurt her master except her.

"Thanks for waiting." He told the grey owl sarcastically.

He opened the letter and read out loud to himself and Hedwig.

"Dear Harry Potter,

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for our expedition. Our group needs a sponsor to pay for our trip and you were the first to apply. Congratulations!

"If you will please meet us at the Leaky Cauldron, room 8, tomorrow morning at nine, that would be splendid. Be sure to go to Gringotts before you meet us. You will need a substantial amount of wizard and muggle money as well as a way to make withdrawals at a distance. We will most likely be going shopping for your gear.

"Best Wishes,

"Luna Lovegood."

What a weird way to start a letter, Harry thought amusedly. Shrugging in agreement he looked at the clock. It was 6:15 PM. A good enough time to go to sleep, even if that meant nightmares. He closed his blinds, locked his door, and set his alarm clock.

After making sure he had enough muggle money left for a cab and bus ride to Charring Cross Road, he fell asleep.

* * *

For those of you actually reading this, I'll update about once every week. I'm not specifying days because I'm horrible at that.

Kai Ree


	2. Diagon Alley

An: I'm just going to say this now. I would love it if someone could draw my ocs. If not, oh well. Also I have a poll for pairings for my other story The Kidnapping.

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Wish it was, of course, but what are you gonna do.

* * *

The next morning was filled with the Dursleys' complaints about his clock waking everyone up so early, but those quieted down when he told the Dursleys that he would be gone for most, if not the rest, of the summer. In fact his uncle cheerfully shook his hand when he left.

Harry had his trunk packed and let Hedwig fly out the window by seven and he called a cab.

The cab took him to a bus stop in Little Bookham Common where he boarded the 7:57 to London. It would take roughly an hour and that was the reason that he'd stolen a small worn paperback from his aunt's library. This was the least worn and least torn book. All the others had their covers coming off and lipstick on the pages.

It was a cheesy romance that was absolute crap, but it kept him semi-occupied. The old woman seated across from him was giving him the evil eye, maybe for thinking ahead and bringing a book. Or maybe it was his baggy clothes? Oh, who cares about that old hag anyways.

It took another ten minute bus ride to get to Charring Cross but it was well worth the extra price because the stop was directly in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe an unwitting bus driver saw all the people walking here and informed his superiors. Maybe he got a raise.

Harry was the only one to get off at that stop, so he put one of Dudley's old ball caps on his head in a position that blocked the view of his scar. It wouldn't do to be recognized.

"Hello, Tom." Harry called as he entered the pub. The toothless bartender gave an absent wave back, not noticing that it was one of his favorite costumers. Harry, reassured that his disguise was working, enlisted Tom's help in watching his trunk with a promise of two galleons. The bartender eagerly agreed, not used to getting tips.

He entered the alley behind a family of five. They were a slow going lot and, as he checked his watch for the fifteenth time, they had taken twenty minutes to get from the entrance of Diagon Alley to Quality Quidditch just two shops down.

So when the family finally entered the store, he hurried to get around them, lest they change their minds. By doing this he bumped into someone doing the same. Both fell on to the ground with the family looking at them weirdly. Hippocrates.

"Sorry, dude." The other fallen man said, getting up and offering Harry his hand. He took it gratefully and dusted himself off and secured his hat back on is head.

"Thanks." Harry replied. The other man was an American, if his accent was anything to go by. He had deep red hair and a laid back attitude. He looked a little like the guy from one of Dudley's least favorite cartoons, anime he called it, Death Note. Not enough physical violence for him.

"I'm Jake." He said offering his hand once again, this time in greeting. Harry shook his hand.

"Harry." Jake smiled cheerfully.

"I hope you're not gonna sue me." Harry gave him a weird look.

"Why would I sue you?" Jake shrugged.

"You British wizards are weird and old-fashioned. I mean just look at their clothes. So eighteenth century."

Harry looked around. They were the only two there not wearing robes. In comparison to Jake's attire ( loose shirt and baggy jeans) , everyone else looked like they were dressed for the middle ages, which they probably were.

"You're right." Harry commented, shaking his head. Shrugging his shoulders, he started walking at a more sedate pace toward Gringotts. It wasn't long before he noticed Jake walking beside him slouched back with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." He said cheerfully when he noticed Harry looking.

"Are you following me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nah. I'm headed to the bank. I think you are to, ain't ya?" Harry nodded in surprise before they both lapsed into silence.

The rest of the walk wasn't exactly uncomfortable, it was just a little odd walking next to the man. He had a strange assortment of earrings in his ears, ranging from simple studs to what looked like Bill's dragon tooth earing. He was wearing a black beanie and neon green converse. Harry automatically assumed he was a skater.

He was proved correct when he noticed a small tattoo of a skateboard on the back of his neck.

The goblins at the bank were the only ones in the alley not to give Jake a second glance. From the way they completely ignored him, it looked as though they were used to him.

He must come here a lot, Harry thought absently.

"Later, man." Jake said, giving Harry a slap on the back. He walked to a teller, leaving Harry in a line.

"Key?" the goblin said snidely, as Harry finally approached his desk. The goblin didn't even look up from his paperwork as he was handed said key.

It was examined shortly by another goblin behind the first. He was then led to the mine carts to visit his vault.

The ride down was much like Harry's first. The only difference was that he could remember more of the twists and turns, and this time he was certain there was a dragon guarding some of the vaults. That couldn't be healthy.

The goblin who brought him watched uninterested as Harry grabbed two more bags from his vault before filling all three up with gold, silver, and bronze. When he was ready to go, he asked the goblin where he could exchange Galleons.

The goblin took a long look at the raven haired boy before climbing back into the cart. Harry quickly mimicked him. The goblin did not take him back to the Teller Room, instead, Harry was greeted by the sight of a pair large mahogany doors.

The goblin knocked five times in quick succession and the doors slid open. The goblin went inside for a moment before coming out and motioning for Harry to enter.

Inside, another goblin sat at a regal looking desk filling out papers. He had a golden name tag on his desk identifying him as Ragnok the Ruthless. Harry had a fleeting thought that he might have heard of him in Binns class before dismissing it. He never paid attention in that class.

"Sit." Ragnok commanded, gesturing towards a stiff-backed chair across from him. Harry hastened to comply. The goblin was quite intimidating for being so small.

The two sat in silence for a minute, staring at each other. Ragnok was the one who finally broke tense the silence.

"I hear you have withdrawn a large amount of money and are looking to change even more into muggle currency." Harry nodded even though it wasn't a question. Ragnok stared at Harry a moment longer. "I have something you might be interested in. And it can be yours, for a price." Harry leaned in curiously

"What is it?" He asked searchingly. Ragnok shuffled through his paper pile for a second. He pulled out a form with what looked like a muggle credit card attached. Harry peered at it, intrigued.

"Fill this out and you will be able to use this card to purchase items anywhere, muggle or magical, except Diagon Alley." At Harry's questioning look, Ragnok elaborated. "Wizarding Britain is one of the few places that has not caught up with modern times. They still believe that muggle Britain is riddled with the plague and is extremely barbaric."

Harry nodded. He had noticed that mindset, especially with purebloods.

He completed the paperwork in Ragnok's office and left soon after.

The other goblin was waiting outside, and sneered at him when he approached. They both hopped into the cart and then they were off, headed toward the Teller Room.

Once there, Harry glanced at his watch. It was 8:45. As his stomach growled loudly at him, he determined that he had enough time for ice cream before his meeting in room 8.

After snacking on a cookies and cream cone for ten minutes, Harry made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. This time he didn't run into anyone, nor did he see Jake, not that he was looking particularly hard. Mmmmm, ice cream.

He retrieved his trunk from Tom and made his way upstairs. Room 8 had people taking inside but the chatter halted immediately after he knocked on the oak door.

"Come in." a light, airy voice called.

Harry opened the door hesitantly.

He saw three girls in the room and two boys. One of the boys was Jake.

"Hey, you're our sponsor?" He asked immediately after identifying him.

"I guess." Harry responded, shrugging. "What exactly does a sponsor do?" The silver-haired woman answered.

"You're basically paying for our boat and supplies. You get a quarter of the treasure we find. You get to approve the countries we visit. That's pretty much it. Oh, and I'm Bryna."

"Ok, well, um, I'm Harry." He responded eloquently.

"Sayuri!" The little Asian girl said cheerfully.

"Yerodin." The black man said calmly.

"Luna." The blonde said dreamily.

"You already know me." Jake said lazily.

Luna walked up to Harry and looked him up and down. She shook her head in disappointment. She turned to Bryna.

"We need to take him shopping." She declared firmly. Jake and Yerodin made a hasty retreat out of the room not wanting to get caught up in hurricane female.

"We'll be out. Bye!" Jake called as he rushed away from the three women who had gained looks of pure evil. Harry inched towards the door nervously. Anything that made a tough looking man like Yerodin run away, was not something he wanted to be near.

"Come along, Harold." Sayuri commanded cheerfully. She grabbed the inky haired boy by the arm and tugged him out of the room, followed closely by the other two. All three females were overjoyed at the chance to torture a male with a shopping spree. It's a female's nature.

Harry noticed Yerodin and Jake sitting in the back of the pub. He looked at them pleadingly.

"Help me!" he mouthed. They shook their heads sadly and saluted him. A fallen comrade.

* * *

A short while later they were standing in a clothing shop. Not one of the ones in Diagon Alley like Harry expected. Didn't he need robes? He voiced his concerns to Sayuri, who was guarding him to make sure he didn't run away.

"Silly, Harold. Most people don't wear robes anymore except to grand parties." She went back to watching Bryna argue with a sales clerk.

Luna suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a blue haired woman at her side. The bluenette, whose name tag identified her as Beth, appraised Harry thoroughly, making sounds of disapproval.

"I can see why you need my help." She remarked after her inspection. "Did your clothes suddenly get to small and you decided to wear those of your larger friend?" She inquired of Harry. He opened his mouth to inform her that his fat cousin was not his friend but a firm hand covered his mouth.

"Yes." Bryna answered for him. She had come over after noticing that they already had a sales assistant. The other clerk looked distinctly traumatized.

"What do you think would look best for him?" Sayuri questioned. Beth analyzed him once more and thought for a moment.

"Well," she said slowly, "he's already rockin' that bad boy look pretty well. Why don't we just spruce it up a bit? Say some grungy clothes and a flat-iron."

"I'll take care of the flat ironing!" Sayuri proclaimed excitedly, hopping in place. Harry inched away from the small female.

She led the four over to a darkened section of the store. There were rock band t-shirts, funky looking belts, and all sorts of other weird clothing styles.

"The manager doesn't think that these clothes sell very well so they're put back here on sale." Beth confided. The the girls all shook their heads in unison.

The four girls looked through the racks and started handing Harry armfuls of dark, pre-ripped, and/or buckled clothes, telling him to change immediately.

A few hours passed by before they made any tangible progress.

"That leather jacket looks good on him." Bryna commented after Harry put on what seemed like the millionth outfit. He felt his manliness dying the more he tried on clothes.

"The jean jacket, too." Beth agreed.

"Maybe they'd go well with these." Luna inserted, holding up a pair of black cargo pants with Union Jack patches.

"And this t-shirt?" Sayuri added. She held up a green t-shirt with a black dragon on it.

The girls squealed and Harry was shoved back into the dressing room.

NO!, his inner manliness yelled in agony.

Another half an hour and twenty more outfits later, Harry was dragged out of the store in his new clothes, which, he would never admit, looked pretty cool.

Right after purchasing his new clothes, the girls had him change into one of his new outfits and donated his hand-me-downs to charity. They would probably throw them away.

They pulled him to another store, this one containing shoes, bags, and jewelry. There was a piercing booth in the corner with a heavily pierced man slouching in a canvas chair beside it.

Bryna left the group to go talk to the slouching man, while Sayuri pulled him along to get shoes and Luna drifted over to the bags and necklaces.

Sayuri took a while before finding a pair of dark green steel-toed combat boots for him and a pair of scary looking zebra stilettos for her.

Luna joined them soon after with a tough-looking green canvas bag and a brown surfer bead necklace.

Bryna finally joined them but instead of adding something to his growing pile of purchases, she dragged Harry over to the piercing stand.

"You'll be getting these." She announced, showing him a small silver hoop and a diamond stud.

Harry gave her an 'Are you crazy?' look. Luna patted his back reassuringly.

"We all have them, Harry." He noticed that, yes all three of them did have the piercings, more in Bryna's case. He took a deep breath and sat down in the chair.

The guy started cleaning his gear and Harry's ear. The girls talked with Harry to keep him distracted. It seemed to work, because he didn't seem like he was in pain until both earrings were in.

Sayuri winced sympathetically when he started clenching his fists.

A swipe of his card and they were headed back to the Leaky Cauldron with a large amount of bags.

Once there, Harry noticed that both Jake and Yerodin were still out. He finally asked a question that had bugged him for quite some time.

"Why are we buying all of this muggle stuff?" He gestured to his resent purchases. "Won't I have to carry a lot more?"

"We forgot to explain it to you earlier didn't we?" Bryna exclaimed, slapping her forehead.

"We find it a lot cheaper to buy normal stuff and enchant it ourselves." Luna explained softly. "It's a lot less expensive and allows you to add whatever else you want. I came up with the idea."

"Well how do I enchant my stuff?" Harry inquired curiously. He was handed a book titled, 'Miranda Gladshaw's Beginner's Enchanting and Runes.'

"We're gonna enchant the stuff you have here and you can enchant any future items you may want to." Sayuri said happily, taking out her wand.

"How can I use magic outside of school?" Luna smiled lightly. She handed him a form with a small gem attached. Harry examined it closely.

"You put that on the end of your wand once, and it removes your Trace permanently. The Wrackspurts have already helped me fill out the paperwork." She watched as he placed the gem on his wand and giggled when it shattered to dust, making him jump in surprise.

"Your Trace is gone." Bryna told him. He grinned.

"Cool!" He started amusing himself with changing the color of his trunk while Bryna and Luna enchanted his stuff. Sayuri rolled her eyes at their enthusiasm.

Two hours later, Yerodin and Jake finally returned with food, only to find that the only person awake was Sayuri who was stuffing shopping bags into a small canvas bag.

She jumped joyously when she noticed the Burger King bags in their hands.

"Do you have any Quarter Pounders, or fries, or ice cream?" She squealed. The room's sleeping occupants didn't even budge at her shrill tone.

"I take things went well then?" Jake asked in amusement, handing on of the many food bags to her. He nodded towards Harry, slouched against his now green trunk.

"Mmhm!" She nodded through a mouthful of fries. She swallowed and added, "Doesn't he look cute?!"

"Well, he ain't my type, but I suppose." Jake replied sagely, stroking his non-existent beard. Sayuri hit him on the arm.

"You know what I meant."

Yerodin set the bags down on the coffee table and began eating. Jake soon copied him, and they began a riveting discussing about whether or not the Yankees would make it any further. Yawn.

Sayuri rolled her eyes at the two boys and their silly sports. She pulled out a file with a bunch of paperwork and began filling out forms while munching on her burger. It was going to be a long night.


	3. The City of Lights (Love)

An: Harry is going to have so much fun with Luna!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry wouldn't have ended up with Ginny. I'm sorry but she's a fan-girl and she sounds like Sakura.

* * *

When Harry woke up, the first thing he thought was 'where am I?' His second thought was 'OW! My head!' More specifically his ear.

He touched his ear, surprised to find two earrings hanging from it. Then the previous day's events came back to him. Right. He hadn't gotten drunk. Good.

The last thing he remembered was leaning on his trunk, resting from his magic use. Feeling the soft surface underneath him all he could think was, 'This isn't my trunk.'

"Are you awake yet?" a soft female voice asked, breaking into his thoughts.

He opened his eyes to see Luna seated casually on the end of his bed.

Bed?

He scrambled away from the blonde then he looked around. He was in a bare loft apartment on a plush white mattress. He could see a bland white kitchen in one of the rooms across from him.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Your apartment." Luna told him.

"What?" He inquired. "I don't have an apartment."

"Yes, you do." She informed him sagely. "You signed the lease agreement last night."

Harry thought back. Oh, yeah. He had signed something. He wasn't really paying attention when he was signing those papers. He really should work on that.

"So, in what part of England did I get an apartment?" He questioned.

"In your earring." Harry gave her a weird look.

"My earring?" Luna nodded.

"It's part of the enchantments." She pointed to her own white feather earring. "I've had mine for a year."

Harry touched his diamond stud hesitantly. "Does the other one do anything?" Luna nodded.

"It takes you to your previous location. I gets a bit dicey when involving fast travel though, like aeroplanes." She shrugged. "Your best bet is to travel by boat." Harry finally noticed that she was wearing what seemed like a million necklaces.

"Why are you wearing so many?" Harry questioned, gesturing towards her neck.

"These are my souvenirs." At his confused look, she elaborated. "Each one of us collects a souvenir of sorts from each place we visit. Mine are necklaces. What do you think you'll collect?" Harry gave a weak shrug.

"What does everyone else collect?" She thought for a moment.

"Jake collects skateboards. Sayuri collects shoes. Bryna collects t-shirts. Yerodin collects key chains."

"He collects key chains?" Harry asked incredulously. She nodded.

"He has a lot of car keys for those key chains. What do you think you'll use?" She looked at him airily, but with such an intensity that he knew he had to think about it carefully.

"I don't know yet." He told her hesitantly. She nodded approval. She got up off of his bed and handed him some catalogues.

"These are to furnish your apartment." She told him as he stared in confusion. "You tap once on the picture with your wand to get it here, you tap it twice to remove it. Got it?" Harry nodded.

"Why am I doing this now, though?" Harry questioned. He began flipping through the magazines.

"Because, we're on a ship headed towards France, our first country. You missed a bit, while you were asleep, due to your magical exhaustion." She smiled amusedly.

"What did I miss?" He asked sheepishly.

"Bryna, being the persuasive person she is, secured an experimental time turner." At his alarmed look she held up a hand. "Don't be worried. It's only called experimental because they don't want people to know that it's more powerful than the normal one."

"How much more powerful?" He asked warily. She smiled reassuringly.

"We've gone back to two months before school let's out two years ago." Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Two… years… ago." He said slowly. Luna nodded happily.

"I'll remind you to meet with your godfather 64 days from now and have a portkey ready for you by then." She got up and left so suddenly that Harry was still processing her statement by the time she was in her own apartment.

He stared at the place where she disappeared.

"What the heck?"

* * *

The trip to France took two whole days, and the only time he left his apartment he was greeted with the sight of a rather scary-looking man. He had immediately gone back to his rooms, leaving behind a very confused crew man. Instead of leaving again, he furnished his apartment and read his enchanting and runes book.

He was finally extracted from his room by an excited Sayuri, who informed him that they were to be in Paris for three whole weeks. She was ecstatic to be in a city filled with gorgeous shoes.

Then she commented on his apartment.

"I love what you've done. The black leather couches, the black bead frame, the dark green walls and carpets, it looks really good."

Harry decided to cut his losses and teleported out of his room.

He was extremely relieved to see that the man from before was no longer there. Instead he was replaced by the much less intimidating figure of Luna.

"Hello, Harry." She said, happily. He noticed that she was seeming less insane the father they got from Diagon Alley. He shrugged. It was her business.

"Hello, Luna." He greeted back.

"Where in Paris are you going today, Harry? Or do you not know any?" Luna inquired. Harry thought for a moment.

"Hermione's told me about a couple of places. I think I'll visit the Conciergerie today and the Eiffel Tower tonight." Her face gained a curious look.

"Why tonight." He smiled lightly.

"I heard that the Eiffel tower is beautiful when the sun's gone down. Besides, I need somewhere to buy a camera." Her face lit up with realization.

"I know exactly where to go. It's right near Conciergerie and a restaurant, so you can take me to lunch. I'll be tagging along with you today." She suddenly looked at Harry, nervously biting her lip. "That is ok, right?" Harry smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's fine." She smiled brightly and began tugging on his arm.

"C'mon. We're going to dock soon and I want to watch. Don't you? I've never seen a boat dock before!"

The pair rushed from the cargo bay to the upper deck to watch the ship's docking. It was exciting but slow going. When they finally weighed anchor it was past breakfast, which they thankfully provided for them, and as the men started unloading shipping containers the group of six exited the shipping yard. Much less exciting.

They were met at the yard's checkpoint by a petite French woman.

"Bonjour, est-ce le groupe Potter?" Harry stared at the woman, baffled. He didn't speak any French, he'd taken Spanish for a year in primary school. He looked to Luna for help.

"Oui." Luna replied. The woman smiled and handed each of them a guide-book.

"C'est votre portkey à Paris. Ils s'activent quand vous dites 'Paris'. Bonne journée!" The woman apparated away.

Harry looked at Luna once again.

"What the heck did she say?" Luna smiled indulgently.

"She said that our portkeys will activate when you say," she grabbed his arm tighter, "Paris."

Harry felt a hook behind his navel and he was sucked into a vortex of colors with Luna and their bags.

Harry and Luna landed roughly in an alley, Luna's blue canvas satchel landing on his head. Luna ended up laying across his chest. She blushed heavily when she noticed their position but didn't move. Harry noticed just how close their faces were and was staring deeply into Luna's eyes.

This was the scene that the police officer out for lunch stumbled upon. He smiled wryly at the odd but traditional couple. The innocent little girl and the dark bad boy. Ah and who said this wasn't the 'City of Love.' He cleared his throat loudly. The two jumped away, blushing fiercely. The officer had to fight down a smile.

"Monsieur, Madame, vous n'êtes pas censé être ici." The girl seemed to gain her bearings.

"Bien sûr, monsieur. Nous irons." She picked up her bag and pulled the still stunned boy out of the alley. The officer chuckled heartily and continued walking in a brighter mood.

Farther down the street, Harry and Luna were panting on a bench.

"What was he saying?" Harry was finally able to gasp. Luna took a deep breathe.

"He was telling us we weren't aloud to be there." She blushed when she met his eyes and looked away. He decided to change the subject.

"How far are we from that place you were talking about earlier?" She thought for a moment.

"Oh, you mean the restaurant next to the Conciergerie. It's about two blocks from here and the camera shop is close to it." Harry was glad to see that she was no longer blushing.

"Do you want to walk there?" Harry asked. She gave him an amused look.

"You can't really catch a cab here." She said, pointing towards the racing traffic.

"Good point." He replied, wincing as a plastic bag fell into traffic and got shredded by a car. Getting a sudden urge, Harry looped his arm with hers.

"Madame, would you accompany me on this lovely walk?" He asked nasally. She giggled and curtsied.

"Of course, good sir." She replied, equally as nasally.

So they began skipping on down the side walk, Luna humming 'we're off to see the wizard'. People, of course looked at them weirdly, but neither of them cared. Luna was happy to skip and Harry was happy to see Luna happy.

When they finally reached the restaurant, the waiter gave them a once over before showing them to a table and handing them their menus.

After seeing Luna frowning at the menu for several minutes like she'd forgotten something. Harry finally asked her what was wrong.

"I'm a vegetarian." She told him. "They don't really have many vegetarian meals, besides salads most places. Except this is a vegetarian restaurant. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Harry said taking a look at the menu. "Why don't you order for me. I'm feeling a bit adventurous."

She order a bottle of wine, a large salad, a vegetarian steak with steamed veggies, a cheese platter, and two raspberry crepes with coffees.

They chatted about France while they waited for their food and drank the very good wine. Then the food came and Harry was pleasantly surprised. The vegetarian steak didn't really taste like steak but it still tasted pretty good. There were a lot of cheeses on the cheese platter and Luna made him try every one of them. Most tasted delicious but a few, well, Luna told him you needed to get used to first. The crepes with coffee were quite delicious as Luna told him all about how opposite flavors made things interesting, like chipotle chocolates, which they bought after their meal in the chocolate shop down the street.

They got Harry his camera and magical everlasting film and then they went to the Conciergerie.

If asked afterwards what he liked the best, Harry would answer the ceilings. They reminded him of Hogwarts. He got a lot of pictures of Luna dancing around the rooms like a ballerina, in fact several of the other guests thought that she was and stopped to watch her dance to imaginary music.

They finally left at around seven o'clock in the evening. Harry informed Luna that it wasn't dark enough to go to the Eiffel Tower yet so Luna suggested they go to magical Paris. Harry heartily agreed, wanting to see if they had the same stuff as in Diagon Alley.

The magical shopping center was simply called 'Magie de Rue' which Luna told him meant Magic street. It was a lot more modern than Diagon, that was quite clear.

There were all kinds of stores. A sports shop containing supplies for everything from football to quidditch, a clothing shop with muggle fashions but wizard labels, a post office containing owls and post boxes, a restaurant serving magical and muggle foods, a stationery shop holding notebooks and pens and pencils and erasers, and Harry spotted an ocular repair shop further down the street.

Luna did as well and began pulling him towards the shop titled 'Pierre's Occular Repair Shop'. Luna dragged him into the brightly lit store. Inside there was a large amount of unidentifiable machiery. There were eye posters though. You know, the ones where you cover one eye?

Luna walked up to the front desk and rang the help bell, ignoring Harry's questions about what they were doing here.

The man who walked out answered instead.

"You're here to get your eyes fixed." He said with perfect english.

"I am?" Harry asked, confusedly. "But my eyes are fine."

"No they are not." The man informed him. "Your glasses are fine. But glasses are a hassle. What if someone tries to attack you in your sleep and you can't find your glasses anywhere. No. I hate glasses. I love contacts or laser surgery. Which would you like?" Luna saw Harry's eyes bug out when the man said 'laser surgery' so she answered the other.

The man lead a dazed Harry and a cheerful Luna to a desk with contact boxes scattered across, and the three people sat down.

The man cast a spell on Harry's eyes that brought up indecipherable nonsense, well, to them anyway.

"Yes, your eyes are horrible. Here," The man hand Harry a small contacts case. "Now do you want any additional charms before you put them in? They don't come out after that." Harry, being of the male species, perked up.

"You mean like laser vision?" The man laughed.

"I have lost count of all the times I've been asked that." The man shook his head. "No, I mean mage vision, cliff notes vision, scribble vision, eye color change, night vision, raptor vision, movie vision, projector vision, and chibi vision." Harry looked interested. "You can only have four though." Harry pouted and Luna patted his back sympathetically.

"I think I'll take cliff notes, color change, night, and raptor." He said after a moment. The man smiled and cast the charms on the contacts. Them he handed him a booklet.

"This explains how to turn the particular additions on." After paying a large sum (in normal person terms), the two left Pierre's.

The crowd had thickened during the time they were inside. They also seemed to have become more scary, with tattoos and piercings everywhere.

"What's going on?" Harry asked loudly to a relatively tame looking woman.

"Oh, all this? This is the annual Paris tattoo fest. Most of it's focused on normal Paris but a lot of wizards and witches come to the tattoo fests." The woman then disappeared into the crowd.

Harry shrugged helplessly at Luna and they began their struggle through the crowd.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice called to their right. Harry looked and saw a girl about his age sitting on a stool in front of an easel.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked, focusing on Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied bemused.

"You look like the type to be here to get a tattoo but you're avoiding all the stands, why's that?"

Luna answered for him. "He's nervous." The girls giggled at Harry's expense. Harry could feel his manliness screaming in pain.

"Well, do you mind if I give you your first tattoo? Free of charge." Harry eyed the tattoos on the board behind her. They were quite big and if what he'd seen on TV was right tattoos were painful.

The girl noticed his scrutiny and snickered. "It won't be that big, silly. Just a little Eiffel Tower on the inside of your wrist." He looked at her dubiously for a moment longer. With Luna's encouragement he reluctantly agreed.

He sat down in the red chair and closed his eyes as the girl cleaned the skin. He felt the pain but it was a lot less than he thought it would be. It wasn't screaming pain like the people on TV.

Apparently he fell asleep because one minute he was listening to Luna's chatter and the next he was being prodded awake.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" The girl asked him like a doctor would to a child getting a shot. He rolled his eyes slightly and examined her work.

It was a simple little black outline tattoo with Paris written behind it like clouds. Luna grinned at the girl and when she turned away Harry slipped a twenty into her money-box.

It was getting dark out, so when Harry and Luna exited Magie de Rue they grabbed some sandwiches from the deli and ate as they walked to the French icon.

The line to the Eiffel tower was enormous, but Luna pointed out an express line for wizards. They reached the top quickly and both rushed to the edge. Harry couldn't speak.

It was gorgeous. The entire city was now only visible by their lights. It looked as though they were in a sea of stars. Such bright beautiful stars they were.

Harry quickly took a picture of what he was seeing.

A couple came up soon and Harry and Luna backed away from the railing a bit so that they wouldn't interrupt anything. Harry couldn't help but smile and take a picture when the man knelt in front of the woman.

She stood frozen for a moment in shock, before giving her reply in the form of a giant hug and kiss. Harry took another picture.

When the couple started to make out, Harry took the opportunity to copy the proposal picture and set the other on the floor next to the woman's fallen purse. The two teens then decided to let the couple have some privacy.

"So where do we go now?" Harry asked after a few minutes of aimless walking. Luna thought for a moment and pulled out her guide-book.

"Well, we could go to a cooking class and then I could teach you French?" Harry nodded.

"Alright, lead on."

Their stay in Paris, went by quickly while the two Hogwarts students were having fun. They ended up going to the Palace of Versailles, took a boat ride down River Seine, wandered about the Louvre, toured the Cathedral of Notre Dame, and sampled some French wine.

Then their three weeks in Paris were up and Harry was woken by Bryna in his flat.

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"So, where do you want to go next?" She asked suddenly. Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged far to used to the females of the group to flood his apartment.

"What are the options?" Bryna smiled approvingly and hopped onto his bed with a few sheets of paper.

"Well, there's Italy, Spain, Greece, Romania, and Egypt." Harry thought for a moment.

"Well, isn't Spain closer? Let's go there." Bryna nodded in agreement and stuffed most of the papers in her bag. She got up and, pulling out her phone, began dialing the boat company. She gave a vague wave goodbye to Harry before she left.

Harry rolled his eyes tiredly before flopping back into bed.

* * *

An: Can anyone guess what Harry's souvenirs are gonna be? Leave your comments below.

On a side note, I'm going to beg for some fan art. I would really like some but it's understandable if you guys don't want to.

Kai Ree


	4. City of Counts

An: Congratulations to RubyUchiha13 for being the first to guess right.

Your prize, a virtual cookie of your choice! Savor it.

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN.

* * *

The first place they went was Barcelona. This time the portkey brought them to the same place. Luna, sadly, knew about as much Spanish as he did, though, now he knew French well enough.

"Do you know Spanish?" Harry asked Jake desperately, while the Spanish woman jabbered away at them. Jake nodded reassuringly.

"I'll teach you later." He whispered back. The woman was pleasant enough, even if Harry could barely understand her rapid fire words.

After conferring for a moment with Luna and Jake they decided to start off with just roaming the city. Luna had interested them when she told them that her father had written about the architect, Antoni Gaudí and his buildings. More specifically the Sagrada Famí lia and Park Güell.

They stopped around lunch time at a packed little restaurant called Bo de B's. The sandwiches, Jake called bocadillos, were amazing and walking around with the food seemed to make it taste better.

While eating, Jake gave Harry a book called 'Spanish for Beginners'. It was about the size of the guide-book, but Jake assured him that it was extended.

"So, what now?" Jake asked lazily, watching Harry taking pictures.

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Luna suggested. Jake and Harry both nodded.

"Alright, and then tonight I can take the two of your clubbing." Jake grinned widely at their blushing faces. "I'll have Sayuri help with you, Luna, and Bryna can get you all punked out, eh, Harry?" If possible the two became even redder.

"Well then, shouldn't you get that girl from earlier to help you?"Harry retorted. "What was her name again? Ah, Veronica Never-in-a-million-years." Jake pouted.

"She's just shy." He protested. Harry raised an eyebrow incredulously. Luna just shook her head.

The beach trip started off a little awkwardly when Luna came out of the dressing room in a tiny bikini, but the two boys got over that as soon as she doused them with her super soaker.

Their water war got several other people involved, and then they ran into Sayuri and Yerodin, who also joined in. The war was epic and almost the entire beach decided to join in. Many fell to Harry and Luna's tag-team approach, but Harry was defeated by Jake before he could get Yerodin.

Luna decided to avenge him. She was defeated by a nine-year-old with a foam sword. She collapsed, giggling next to Harry. Harry couldn't help but tickle her when the opportunity presented itself.

"Mercy, mercy!" She said between giggles.

"Never!" Harry proclaimed. Both erupted in another fit of giggles.

The two Hogwartians spent another hour with Sayuri, Yerodin and Jake, but decided to explore the city a bit more instead of taking a nap. After overhearing a conversation between a pair of brunette backpackers, Luna suggested that they climb Montjuïc mountain.

It was a little tiring, but the views were worth it. Not to mention that they were still clothed in bathing suits, so the walk helped them dry of a bit.

They got to see the Palau Sant Jordi, a gorgeous multipurpose pavilion, they visited the Laribal gardens, and the Tres Pins nursery.

They called it quits after it started to turn dark and decided to go to their respective apartments.

Harry was greeted by the sight of Bryna sitting in an arm-chair, reading a magazine. She looked up when he cleared his throat.

"Hey, Bryna…"

"You have no choice in the matter." She told him. He sighed in annoyance but followed her directions: a black button up shirt, a pair of jeans, a leather jacket, a pair of nice black leather shoes, a silver cross tucked under his shirt,his earings (of course), and a thick leather belt.

Bryna gave him a long look and nodded.

"Much better."

She handed him a black wrist band. She explained that it was a Portkey that would put him in the bathroom of 'Magic', the club. He replied that the name was ironic. Bryna smirked back.

The Portkey did indeed transport him into the men's room. Thankfully, no one was there at the time. Harry could hear the rock music filtered through the door.

The Dictators, he thought. Pretty good.

He exited the lavatory and entered the mob of grinding and lewdly dancing people. At first he was having a bit of fun, trying to find a pathway through the crowd. Then he decided to quickly make his way through to the bar. He did not want be grinded on by a woman who looked old enough to be his mother.

"What can I get ya?" The english speaking bartender asked. Harry shrugged.

"Whatever you suggest." Harry realized that was probably a bad idea, but he had enough money to run his own country.

The man surprised him though. He gave Harry a bottle of beer that wasn't too expensive, which was a very pleasant surprise. Toasting to good bartenders, Harry drank.

It was about halfway through his second beer that he spotted Luna, swaying to the music, as if it was a waltz. He grinned to himself, ordered another two beers and headed over to her.

"Hey, Luna!" He called over the music. The blonde's eyes landed on the beer in his hand. She beamed at him.

"You're so thoughtful, Harry!" She nearly shouted back. She then led him to one of the empty tables and sat down. It was a little quieter.

"Are you hungry?" She asked. At his nod she smiled and said, "How about some Nachos?"

"Sounds good." Harry responded. Luna signaled the waitress over. The woman took their order and returned shortly after with two orders of the cheesy bar food.

"Having fun?" Harry questioned curiously. Luna titled her head slightly.

"I'm not exactly sure." She responded. "And you?"

"I suppose I am." He reasoned. "After all, I haven't run away yet." She giggled.

"Or you could just like hanging out with me?" She questioned.

"Or I could just like hanging out with you." He agreed, grinning. Luna blushed lightly and for some reason, Harry blushed too.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked, changing the subject. Luna thought for a moment.

"We could always go shopping." She suggested. Harry thought for a few moments.

"Yeah, alright. I'd like a few more things any way."

"Have you thought any more about your souvenirs?" Luna asked curiously. Harry nodded. "Well, what is it?"

"I'll tell you before we leave Barcelona. Okay?" Luna nodded sullenly.

"Alright."

Two weeks later Harry was working out in his apartment as their most recent mode of transportation moved to the next two-week vacation site. He'd gotten the workout equipment after Jake stopped by with a few more magazines.

He was dressed in a pair of loose gym shorts, a small white towel around his neck.

A black dog lounged comfortably on a large black pillow. He was sleeping.

Harry spared him a glance. He shook his head at his godfather's laziness.

Sirius had joined the group two days ago and was an instant hit with Sayuri and Luna, though they only knew him as 'Snuffles'.

After saving him and Buckbeak from a rather intense hoard of Dementors, bigger than the one he had to fight off in third year, Harry brought him back to his flat to recuperate. Sirius agreed after a rather long argument, to stay in dog form.

Buckbeak was sent to a reserve in America owned by the Black family.

Harry turned the treadmill off and began his cool down. While stretching, he made the mistake of sniffing his underarm. He cringed in disgust and decided a shower was a good idea.

The Grim woke up as Harry walked to the shower. He spotted the object that had consumed his attention for all of the previous day. Sirius was proud to say that he had inspired it.

The little wolfish tattoo on his godson's back was really cool with red eyes and black fur. It had been in one of Bryna more dangerous folklore books. Sirius was therefore proclaimed a 'BAMF', whatever that meant.

* * *

New question for you, Where will they visit next? Where should they visit next?

Comment and Review below! O-o

Kai Ree


	5. Clearing things up

An: This isn't really a chapter. It's more like a filler of wholes. I apparently forgot to mention a few things about the plot so this should help.

By the way congrats to_ Treant Balewood_ for guessing Italy! Here is your virtual twenty bucks.

Also, sorry for the lateness. Mid-Terms are brutal. Especially when the first two you have are AP.

Any who, on with the show!

P.S. I don't own . Don't know if you haven't gotten the memo, but I'm not a world-renowned author who's sold millions of books.

But if you want to send me a starter for that I would be eternally grateful!

* * *

Patience was not one of Harry's many talents. Sarcasm, yes. Curiosity to the point of idiocy, yes. But patience, no.

So, you can imagine the irritation that he felt sitting in the tourist office of Verona, Italy for around two hours. He felt better, of course, once he saw the stack of paperwork that they had to fill out. Paperwork, wonderful. The sarcasm is strong with this one.

Damn, too much Star Wars.

After filling out his twenty or so tedious and thorough forms, Harry finally remembered something.

'Don't I need to work on reading the things that I'm signing before hand?' He thought to himself. Grimacing slightly in distaste (who on earth actually likes paperwork?), he read.

The first few were fairly typical. Health forms, passports, abroad magical licence, etc. All stuff that Luna had filled out for him in both France and Italy. The rest, however, were a tad… odd.

Why on earth would he need a spelunking licence?

…what's spelunking again?

He shook his head and resolved to ask someone later, they were either too engrossed by their paperwork or sleeping, like Jake. Hmm, what to do while bored.

So he resumed his paused game of stare at the ceiling until it bursts into flames.

* * *

"Hey, Sayuri?" Harry approached the hyperactive short girl cautiously. It wouldn't due to stand near her while hyper. You would get swept up in Hurricane Shorty.

"Yes, Harry?" Sayuri replied, cheerfully polishing her shoes. Good, not hyper then.

"What were all of those forms for? I know the passport and such are for security, but do they really need a spelunking licence?" Sayuri laughed. Her oversized jacket flapped in the wind.

"No, those aren't the typical forms." She finally answered. "Those are forms for an expedition or an excavation." Harry's face scrunched in confusion.

"But we haven't gone excavating anything."

"We haven't. Bryna has." Harry's face cleared.

"Oh! So that's why we never saw her." He thought for a moment. "What's she looking for?"

Sayuri shrugged. Her shoes were all shiny and glittery and pretty again, like fairy poop!

"I don't know. Some family heirloom I guess. She's not very talkative." Sayuri left him alone with his thoughts.

'Hmm, sounds interesting. Maybe I should ask Bryna if she needs any help. Will Luna come?' Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he began staring at a blank wall quite intensely. The passersby thought he was looking at the wall like a canvas and thought stuff like, 'An artist, nice. And cute too.'

Harry shook his and left to find Luna.

He did not turn around to see the wall again. He did not notice the scorch marks surrounding the area he was staring at.

….

….

…hmm, didn't we already rule out laser vision? No? Oh, alrighty then.

* * *

An: Blah.

Blah blah blah-blah blah!

I'm sick.

I need a Tylenol.

Crap there is none.

Why am writing this on here again? *shrugs*

I'm out,

Kai Ree


	6. Cesar Salad Dressing (I'm Hungry)

An: I'm warning you guys, I'm gonna be updating a lot less often than before, but I'll try to update at least once every week.

P.S. I. Do. Not. Own.

* * *

Luna, after hearing Harry explain his desire to help Bryna fond this lost family artifact, told him that they'd have to wait until they got to Greece. Bryna wasn't going to be reachable for a while.

Luna had Harry map out the places in Italy that he wanted to go to. It was quite a long list compared to the other countries they went to so far: Rome, Naples and Vatican City. He also wanted to explore a bit of Verona.

Harry had read Romeo and Juliet at Hermione's insistance and found that, while the feud was incredibly stupid, it was actually rather touching and very interesting. Though he would never let Hermione know that.

Luna apparently like his choices and told him that she knew of some places that sounded interesting.

She suggested that they first go see Juliet's balcony.

If one were listening hard enough ( like Harry), one could hear the tour guide for the interior of the house reiterating the tale of the impossible romance of the two lovers. Harry sat down on a bench listening to the tour while Luna sat next to him writing a letter. There were sobbing women standing by the wall.

"What are you writing about?" Harry asked curiously, when the tour was too far away.

"It's a letter to Juliet." The blonde replied absently.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you write a letter to Juliet about something and you put it in that wall. The letters are usually about love." She explained cheerfully. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't ask further.

Luna spent another twenty minutes writing, in which time Harry had gone to a street vendor and gotten sandwiches and gelato.

Luna dug in with gusto.

After placing Luna's letter in the wall, the pair of Hogwartians decided to roam the streets and go to Rome in the morning.

After dinner, Harry got another tattoo.

* * *

Rome was rather different from Verona.

For one thing, Rome was a million times more packed. For another, everything looked rather big and old with the coliseum.

They went there first. The old building looked quite sturdy fr being as old as it was. It was positively thrilling to think that there were battles to the death here, even if they were just to save their own skins and entertain the Cesar.

Once the coliseum got too crowded they went to the Pantheon. Luna marveled at the architecture and sheer beauty of it.

She got even more awed when they went to the Trevi Fountain afterwards. Harry gave her a galleon to toss into the fountain. She beamed at him and made a wish, tossing it over her shoulder.

It landed with a small splash near the back and sunk to the bottom.

She happily suggested that they go for a pizza dinner since they had missed lunch.

The little restaurant that they ended up going to was apparently family owned and the recipes that they used were passed down from generation to generation. It also helped that they were magical and served them the Italian version of a butterbeer.

Over dinner the two discussed the Ministry conspiracies that she came up with that actually turned out to be true. Who knew that there really was a hidden sector of the Ministry that not even the Minister knew about? Why on earth would they even consider turning all the rubber ducks in the world into trash collectors?

They also touched on the topic of Vatican City, which they would go to in a few days. Harry spit-balled tattoo ideas at Luna for Rome and Vatican City.

By the end of dinner they had agreed on one for Rome but were a little stuck on Vatican City, the last leg of their Italian journey.

Luna insisted on seeing his Verona tattoo, which was placed over his heart. And so they went back to his apartment and he stripped off his shirt. The time spent exercising did some good defining of Harry's already existing muscles, so the motion caused some blushing from both parties. Luna smiled at the ink on his chest, though.

It was a single red rose curled around the name Juliet. A permanent reminder of love.

* * *

The next couple of days were spent with some cursing and wincing (and some snickering from an unsympathetic godfather), while Harry got used to the tattoo on his bicep. It was a muggle one, as opposed to the Magically applied ones that he'd gotten before, so it was about ten times more painful (not to mention that the tattoo was pretty big, covering most of his right bicep).

Harry wondered fleetingly if Dudley cried while getting that tattoo of Katie, the fat git's girlfriend, on his bicep. The larger teens eyes _had_ looked a little red rimmed when he'd gotten home.

But then what was a simple name when compared to having the coliseum with a gladiator put of your arm.

* * *

The pope was really cool.

Of course, Harry wasn't really allowed to meet him, but he could tell from a distance.

Now, Harry was never really taught to worship one god or another. Sure the Dursleys went to church and sometimes took him with them, but they did that for apperance's sake. But the pope, he truly and honestly believe in everything that he was talking about, everything that the church stood for.

Oh, he probably would never be a Catholic, but he did respect the values and the man's demenor.

The Sistine Chapel was absolutely magnificent. Harry marveled at the time and effort it must have taken to paint all of it while Luna people watched. She had apparently been to the Chapel before.

The pair also toured St. Peter's Basilica. A beautifully old place, it captivated both teens.

They also joined the Vatican Scavi Tour that was apparently not well-known about from the few people who were there. The tour guide, once learning that her entire group could speak Spanish began jabbering away rapidly and cheerfully.

All together a very educational and tiring day, so when the two spotted the Swiss guards, they couldn't help but break into quiet snickers. The guards seemed aware that they were being laughed at but pointedly ignored it and just continued looking serious.

After calming themselves down, Harry and Luna left to get some dinner. Apparently they had missed lunch again.

They needed lunch boxes or something so they wouldn't keep forgetting to eat. Harry voiced his thought and the blonde agreed that while Harry got his tattoo, Luna would get lunch boxes and thermoses.

So, while Harry sat tensely in the tattoo chair, Luna skipped into the local camping supplies store and began her intensive search for the right lunch boxes.

"You've done this before?" The American tattoo artist asked, casually making conversation.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "I have four already." The American longed to see them but contented herself with the fact that: one, there was a hot bad boy in her chair, and two, she got to see the amazing sketch done by said bad boy.

She was tasked with drawing a cross on his leg with a lily and a typical name scroll on it. The name she was to write on it was Lily. Whoever the girl was, she was lucky. She got a hot looking guy, with manners to boot.

Not to mention, she suspected that he had the Lucem curse on his eyes, only contained with a passive compulsion. Whether this was for his safety or theirs, she would probably never know, she knew that if he glared at someone hard enough then … well, bad things would happen.

* * *

An: If you eve go to Vatican City, then start or end with just seeing the Swiss Guards' uniform. It's hilarious.


End file.
